De vérité en vérité, jusqu'à celle du coeur
by lilynatou
Summary: OS Il n'est pas toujours si terrible qu'un secret soit découvert... Surtout lorsque la personne découvre la carte des maraudeurs et qu'elle se prénome Lily. Les vérités sont dévoilées et le coeur parle.


**Auteur : Lilynatou**

**Disclamer : Attention… Je parie que vous ne vous attendez pas du tout à ce que je vais vous révéler… 3…2…1… Tout à JKR, sauf ce que j'ai inventé (celle-là non plus vous ne la connaissiez pas) J'arrête mes conneries promis.**

**Note de mi : me voila de retour pour ma seconde œuvre, je sais, ce n'est encore qu'une one-shot, mais, avec une amie, on est sur une fic donc bon. Et merci à ma petite Lory pour ses encouragements, ses critiques, ses corrections et pour finir pour avoir mit cette fic sur le site car je vous rappelle que je n'ai pas Internet. Dsl pour la présentation avec les tirets des dialogues mais ff. net me les enlève et j'ai pas encore résolu ce problème. BONNE LECTURE ! **

**Résumé : Il n'est parfois pas si terrible qu'un secret soit découvert… Surtout quand la personne tombe sur la carte des maraudeurs et qu'elle se prénomme Lily. Les vérités sont dévoilées, et le cœur parle**

**De vérités en vérités jusqu'à celle du cœur**

Lily en avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment très marre. Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'elle était penchée sur ce foutu devoir de métamorphose. Au temps de temps passé à relire et relire inlassablement le thème de ce maudit sujet pour ne comprendre que la moitié et ne trouver aucune inspiration.

_Si tu arrêtais de penser à lui aussi, ça te permettrait peut-être de te concentrer, _se reprocha t-elle à elle-même. Mais non ; elle n'y arrivait pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne comprenait strictement rien à ce mec et que ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Jusqu'à, il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'était simple ; il lui faisait la cour stupidement et elle le détestait. Mais là, on aurait dit qu'il commençait à devenir intelligent et gentil et cela la perturbait. Sans compter, comme elle avait bien voulu se l'admettre très très récemment que c'était un des plus beau mec de ce collège, _arrête Lily cela n'a aucune importance à tes yeux, bon d'accord un peu… Mais vraiment un tout petit peu alors_. L'autre problème et qu'elle n'avait plus l'impression qu'il se foutait d'elle. C'est vrai que cela aurait pu paraître une bonne chose mais pour elle c'en était une très mauvaise, parce que cela la paumait encore plus.

Enfin tout ça pour dire que c'était mission impossible que de se concentrer sur ce devoir de métamorphose en ce moment même.

La jeune fille regarda sa montre ; minuit et quart, la nuit allait encore s'annoncer courte.

Sans s'en rendre compte elle commença à s'assoupir sur le fauteuil. Elle fut néanmoins brusquement sortie de sa torpeur par :

AÏE, Queudvert, fais gaffe, tu m'as fait mal !

Oups, désolé James, j'ai pas fais exprès.

_James, _elle tendit l'oreille discrètement, sachant pertinemment qu'étant de dos aux escaliers, et cachée par le dossier de son fauteuil, elle était invisible.

Elle savait que le jeune homme faisait de nombreuses sorties nocturne avec ses acolytes. En tant que préfète en chef, elle avait souvent essayé de les en dissuader, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle avait aussi souvent voulu savoir comment les jeunes gens faisaient pour ne jamais se faire prendre mais la dernière réponse lui restait en travers de la gorge : _Chère Lily, _avait commencé James,_ il se trouve que nous ne nous faisons jamais chopés pour la simple et bonne raison que notre intelligence surpasse largement celle de n'importe quels professeurs ou même préfets de cette école._

Vous avez fini oui ! fit une voie qu'elle soupçonnait fort être celle de Rémus. Bon je crois qu'il n'y a personne … Ah si attendez ! … Je sens une présence…

Lily sentit que quelqu'un se rapprochait.

Lunard ! viens, c'est pas grave, tout le monde dort à cette heure-ci, fit une quatrième voie qui appartenait sans aucun doute à Sirius.

Je vous dis que…

Bon regarde et grouille-toi.

La personne se rapprochait d'elle, par réflexe, elle ferma les yeux à temps et prit l'air le plus endormie possible dans l'espoir de soutirer quelques informations sur leurs escapades nocturnes. Pendant quelques instants, elle sentit un regard pesant sur elle puis :

C'est Lily.

Lily ! s'exclama automatiquement James en se rapprochant. Mais Rémus fit demi-tour tout en stoppant James au passage.

Elle dort Cornedrue, tu ne vas pas la réveiller quand même et puis il faudrait qu'on y aille maintenant.

Non, juste la rega …

On y va James ! fit de nouveau Rémus plus insistant.

OK, se résigna le jeune homme à contrecœur.

La jeune fille entendit ensuite un bruit de papier que l'on dépliait et une voix chuchoter :

_Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises…_

Puis , une fois que le jeune homme eut décrété que la voie était libre, ce qui cela dit en passant amusa Lily qui ne voyait pas par quel moyen il pouvait en être sur, ils sortirent tous de la salle commune.

Lily se tritura l'esprit jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de nouveau de fatigue dans son fauteuil.

Elle fut réveiller par une caresse douce qui lui effleurait la joue.

Lily … Douce Lily, réveille-toi.

Elle poussa une plainte sonore clairement significative de son envie de dormir.

Tu as beau être mignonne dans n'importe quelle situation, ce n'est pas pour autant que je comprends le langage des grognements.

La jeune fille fut frappée d'horreur lorsqu'elle réalisa dans quelle situation elle se trouvait, elle se releva en sursaut.

Qu'est ce que … ?

Et du calme mon ange, c'est moi, tu t'es juste endormie dans la salle commune, et je pense que tu seras mieux dans ta chambre, fit James d'une voix douce.

Ton ange … ?

Bah … Oui, pourquoi pas je…

Il est quelle heure ? le coupa t-elle.

Trois heure du mat.

Que fais-tu là ?

Ben j'avais pas sommeil donc je suis descendu et je t'ai trouvé.

_Menteur, tu viens juste de revenir de ta promenade oui._ Elle se leva et s'apprêtait à monter à son dortoir quand le jeune homme l'interpella. Elle se retourna.

Oui ?

Euh… Bonne nuit Lily.

Bonne nuit Potter.

* * *

Lily sortit de la salle de bain après sa douche matinale. Elle découvrit que deux de ses voisines de chambres dormait toujours tandis que le troisième lit était vide. Elle était en train de se coiffer lorsqu'une furie entra dans sa chambre et se jeta sur elle.

LILY ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé s'exclama elle en lui remuant un bout de parchemin vierge sous le nez.

Oui, c'est en effet une trouvaille d'une importance cruciale, qui se doit d'entrer dans les annales de Pouddlard, fit elle lasse en levant les yeux au ciel.

Jenna était une furie du plus haut rang, complètement parano. C'était même la fille la plus barge de cette école, et il avait fallu qu'elle tombe dans son dortoir. Jenna adorait tous simplement Lily qui était l'une des seules à la supporter.

Non je te jure, ça a une grande valeur !

Ah oui, excuses moi, c'est une pierre philosophale métamorphosée en papier, ajouta t-elle moqueuse, suis-je bête.

Non Lily, c'est sérieux …

Bon d'accord, il sert à quoi ton super papier ?

En fait ça je n'en sais rien … répondit elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Lily poussa un long soupir et se détourna de son amie pour continuer à se préparer mais celle-ci lui attrapa le bras.

Écoute Jenna, j'ai autre chose à faire alors laisses moi et qu'est ce qui te fait dire que cette chose est précieuse.

Pour la simple et bonne raison que je l'ai trouvé dans le double-fond d'une boîte qui se trouvait elle- dans le double-fond de la malle de Sirius.

Lily resta abasourdie.

Dans la malle… de Sirus.

Exactement !

Mais enfin Jenna t'es complètement folle, tu fouille dans les affaires des gens et en plus tu leur pique des trucs, et puis pourquoi t'étais dans la chambre de ces quatre mecs ?

Lily stoppa directement la réponse de la jeune fille qui était en effet totalement raide dingue de Sirius.

Bref, et il y avait personne pour te surveiller.

Sirius m'avait laissé pour aller se doucher et les autres dormaient tranquillement.

Tu es infernale, ce que tu viens de faire s'appelle de l'atteinte à l'intimité d'autrui et du vol, même si ce n'est qu'un pauvre bout de parchemin. Ramène lui maintenant.

Mais…

Bon je vais le faire ça sera plus simple. Elle lui arracha le parchemin des mains et sortit de la pièce.

_Vraiment n'importe quoi cette fille, elle est complètement givrée. J'ai l'impression d'être sa mère parfois. Non mais c'est pas possible, le double-fond du double-fond de… N'importe quoi._

Lily arriva devant le dortoir des maraudeurs et elle s'apprêtait à entrer lorsqu'elle perçut une bride de conversation.

…. Impossible

Je vous dis que la carte a disparu. Je l'avais rangé dans ma malle, et dans le double-fond avec ça, enfin bon comme d'habitude, et là elle n'y est plus ! Le jeune homme hurlait presque et Lily sentait beaucoup de tension dans cette chambre.

Bon OK, tout le monde se calme, personne ne peut de toute manière la lire sans le mot de passe, fit l'un d'eux qui devait sûrement être Rémus. Personne n'est venu ici …

La jeune fille en avait assez entendu, elle repartit AVEC la carte. Ainsi, elle avait peut-être découvert le secret de la discrétion des maraudeurs. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Jenna aurait réellement mis la main sur un trésor Quant à Sirius, il n'était pas prêt à révéler la visite de Jenna vu que leurs occupations n'avaient pas du être des plus nettes, donc tout allait bien.

Elle pensa toute la journée à ce foutu parchemin, si bien qu'elle ne prit presque aucune note pendant les cours et qu'elle arbora un air absent jusqu'au soir. Elle attendit que les filles soient couchées et endormies pour sortir de son lit et s'installer au bureau, le parchemin étalé devant elle.

Bon t'es sûrement censé dévoiler ton secret sur un mot de passe, alors commençons :

révèle ton secret, fait-elle avec un petit mouvement sec du poignet, rien ne se passa… Allons révèles toi…_Évidemment cela aurait été trop simple pour les maraudeurs._ Elle s'arrêta net en découvrant les mots qui venaient de s'inscrire sur le parchemin.

_Moi, Cornedrue, te salut, ma douce Lily. J'en profite aussi pour te rappeler que tu es la fille la plus sublime et la plus époustouflante que je n'ai jamais rencontré et par la même occasion la plus curieuse, ce qui est totalement confirmé puisque tu tiens ce parchemin._

_Moi, Lunard rajoute qu'avec tout le respect que je te dois, il est totalement impossible que tu découvres le secret de ce parchemin, alors ramène le nous._

_Naïf le Lunard, enfin… Moi, Patmol, voudrait ajouter que si tu n'es pas trop bête cela serait bien que tu finisses par céder aux avances de ce cher Cornedrue qui est un homme qui te conviendrait parfaitement._

_Pour finir, moi Queudvert, voudrais conclure que tu es super sympa, et curieuse et que si tu découvres le secret de ce parchemin je te donne touts mes patacitrouilles._

_Les maraudeurs vous saluent mademoiselle la préfète_

Lily resta fixée sur ces mots jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent. Même une fois qu'ils furent effacés la jeune fille continuait de contempler bêtement le parchemin, trop abasourdie pour penser quoique ce soit. Lorsqu'elle se remit de son choc, elle ne pu qu'admirer le talent des maraudeurs. Ce parchemin était déjà un trésor sans qu'elle n'ai eu besoin de le lire.

Elle passa le reste de la soirée à balancer des mots de passe stupide au bout de parchemin qui commençait sérieusement à la décourager. Elle était affalée sur le bureau, et n'accompagnait plus ses mots que par des gestes mous du poignet.

_Lily essaye de penser maraudeurs :_

Toi je te jure que si tu ne t'ouvres pas, tu vas passer un sal quart d'heure. _J'en ai marre._ Je jure que tu vas …, les mots lui revinrent tout à coup, hier soir lorsqu'elle les avaient espionnés : … _Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises…_

Elle se rappelait très bien de cette phrase stupide. Lily prit une grande inspiration, se redressa et :

Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Le parchemin se déplia de lui-même. Et Lily découvrit à sa grande surprise, une carte complète de … Pouddlard. _Incroyable. _Elle se baissa pour mieux l'observer, les yeux totalement écarquillés. Elle étouffa un cri lorsqu'elle découvrit des petits noms qui se déplaçaient : cette carte montrait chaque personne de cette école. _Impossible._ Elle découvrit ainsi Dumbledore qui faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, Nique-casi-sans-tête qui parcourait les cachots, Mc Gonnagal qui patrouillait au troisième étage et … Elle se pencha encore plus, pour être sûre de ce qu'elle voyait : quatre petite étiquettes montraient respectivement _James Potter, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow _parcourant l'étage prés d'ici. Ils venaient juste de sortir de la salle commune et Lily en était sûre ; ils se dirigeaient vers le parc.

Elle ne réfléchit même pas : elle empoigna sa cape, se saisit de la précieuse carte des maraudeurs et sortit en trombe de la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir, elle hésita un instant puis se mit à la poursuite des Maraudeurs. Grâce à la carte, elle évita de justesse Miss Teigne, ainsi que Peeves. Elle regardait la carte attentivement et vit son étiquette s'arrêter devant une statue toute proche, tandis qu'une autre étiquette apparaissait au-dessus d'elle, _explientus, _elle resta un moment figé sur la carte jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne. _Incroyable si ce que je pense est vrai cette carte montre les passages secrets et leurs mots de passe._ Encore une fois, elle ne pu qu'admirer le talent des Maraudeurs ainsi que leur connaissance parfaite de Pouddlard. Elle se plaça devant la statue.

Explientus, souffla t-elle.

La statue, qui représentait une grosse gargouille, s'inclina et se déplaça pour laisser apparaître un passage derrière elle._ C'est totalement extraordinaire._ La jeune fille s'y engagea. Si la carte disait vrai, ce dont elle ne doutait pas, ce couloir obscur devrait la mener dans le parc, non loin de la Forêt Interdite. Elle frissonna ; elle détestait ce lieu.

Elle déboucha en effet à quelques pas de la Forêt Interdite. Elle chercha les Maraudeurs sur la carte.

Mais ils sont malades ! ne pu-t-elle s'empêcher de crier lorsqu'elle découvrit les quatre petites étiquettes au sein de la Forêt Interdite._ Bon Lily respire, s'ils sont toujours revenus vivants c'est que tu dois pouvoir faire de même, et puis tu n'as pas fait touts ce chemin pour retourner dans ton dortoir. _Mais au fait que ferait elle une fois qu'elle les aurait rattrapés, elle n'en savait fichtrement rien, tant pis ; elle improviserai sur place.

Après s'être calmé elle partit hésitante pour s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres de la forêt. Lily ne quittait pas la carte des yeux, elle était maintenant toute proche des quatre Maraudeurs et se préparait à les prendre par surprise lorsque :

AAAAAAAAAAAAAH , hurla t-elle d'une voix aigue en sentant quelque chose qu'elle ne pu identifier se jeter sur elle.Elle s'écrasa au sol tandis que la bête la griffait et la mordait violemment. Alors qu'elle se débattait désespérément elle entendit quelqu'un hurler prés d'elle.

Petrificus Totalus, mais le sort s'écrasa sur le sol non loin d'elle.

La bête fut néanmoins projetée pas longtemps après par une boule de poils noirs. Un superbe cerf vint se frotter contre elle et commença à lécher ses plaies, ce qui lui fit un bien fou. Elle se releva tant bien que mal aidée par le cerf, et contempla l'étrange combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux sans rien comprendre.

Elle se posait trop de questions d'un coup ; qui étaient ce cerf et ce superbe gros chien noir au longs poils soyeux… ? Et cette voix… ? Que se passait-il ?

Elle regarda le combat avec plus d'attention et réussi à peu près à distinguer la silhouette d'une sorte de gnome qui se débattait furieusement contre le pauvre chien. Tout à coup le chien fut mordu plus profondément à la patte et roula par terre.

Le cerf se jeta alors sur le gnome avant que celui-ci ne revienne à l'attaque. De ses puissants bois, il le projeta plus loin. La bête allait se relever lorsqu'une voix cria de nouveau :

Petrificus Totalus !

Le sort atteignit cette fois sa cible en plein cœur. Le gnome tomba au sol, immobile, et raide comme une planche.

La jeune fille cherchait celui qui était à l'origine de ce sort. Lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle poussa un cri d'effarement. Rémus se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, sa baguette à la main. Il lui sourit, et se précipita sur le chien qui s'était relevé.

Mon pauvre Patmol … _Patmol ? _Lily réfléchit à toute vitesse et se rappela ; c'était le nom par lequel les maraudeurs appelaient parfois Sirius par inadvertance. Le cerf l'avait rejoint et regardait Rémus avec de beaux yeux noisettes inquiets.

Ne t'en fait pas Cornedrue, c'est juste une petite morsure. Il n'a rien. _Et voilà Cornedrue plus couramment appelé James. _Bien que la jeune fille commençait à comprendre elle n'en revenait pas et ne voulait pas se rendre à l'évidence.

Rémus regardait les deux animaux avec insistance. Mais comme il ne se passait rien, il prit la parole.

Je ne pense plus qu'il y ai besoin de vous cacher, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué Cornedrue, ce dont je doute fort, Lily n'est pas stupide et je pense que nous lui devons des explications.

Les deux animaux acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête, un peu trop humain au goût de Lily, et se transformèrent en deux jeunes hommes.

Lily étouffa un cri en voyant son hypothèse se révéler vraie. Elle observa l'ex-chien qui se trouvait maintenant être Sirius, tandis que le cerf s'était métamorphosé en James. Tous deux la regardaient, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Mais que … Que…, bafouilla t-elle.

Petite Lily tu viens de te faire attaquer par un Erkling, fit-il en montrant la bête étalé plus loin.

Lily l'observa : c'était un mitige d'elfe et de gnome, il devait mesurer quatre-vingt-dix centimètres et avait une tête pointue. Elle reporta néanmoins vite son intention sur les jeunes hommes, car l'animal n'avait pour le moment aucune importance à ses yeux.

Donc je disais, continua James feignant de ne pas voir que la jeune fille avait des questions plus importantes à poser, que les Erklings sont des créatures originaires de la Forêt Noire en Allemagne. Ils attirent en général les enfants par leurs caquètements pour les éloigner de leurs parents et les dévorer. Néanmoins les mesures prises…

James je pense que Lily a d'autres centres d'intérêt pour l'instant, fit Rémus moqueur tandis que Sirius s'écroulait de rire à côté.

Un petit couinement se fit entendre tout prés, puis un rat sorti d'un buisson proche avant de venir se poster devant les quatre adolescents. Celui-ci se métamorphosa tout à coup, et Peter apparu devant les yeux ébahis de Lily. Il tenait la carte des maraudeurs dans les mains. _Mince, j'ai du la lâcher dans ma bataille contre ce monstre. _

James regarda Lily coquinement :

Ainsi c'est toi qui avais… Mais … Attends ! Comment as-tu fais pour la lire, comment…

Avec le mot de passe voyons James, fit elle comme si cela coulait de source, puis ne pouvant se retenir elle ajouta, tu ne te rappelles pas que tu m'as confié votre secret l'autre soir comme preuve de ton amour.

QUOI ! s'exclamèrent à l'unisson les trois autres maraudeurs.

T'as pas fait ça Cornedrue. Espèce de sal petite fleur bleue…

Mais… commençait James vainement, n'importe quoi !

Lily ne pu néanmoins se contenir plus longtemps, elle explosa de rire. Les maraudeurs la regardèrent, ébahis, et lorsqu'ils comprirent, James fit mine de bouder devant la « stupide et débile naïveté de ses amis », Sirius et Rémus félicitaient Lily tandis que Peter était dans la lune.

Lily, sérieusement cette carte est inviolable, comment as-tu fais…

Elle connaissait le mot de passe, le coupa Rémus.

Comment ça elle le connaissait ! fit James inquiet.

Et bien en fait hier soir, je ne vous ai pas dis toute la vérité…

OUIII… ? firent les maraudeurs pendus à ses lèvres tandis que Lily n'en menait pas large non plus.

Hier soir quand j'ai senti sa présence dans la salle commune et que je vous ai dit qu'elle dormait et bien en fait … , elle était réveillée. Je n'en étais pas sûr sur le coup, son cœur battait trop fort, mais cela pouvait être dû à un rêve mouvementé donc elle a tout simplement entendu le mot de passe. Ce que je ne m'explique pas c'est que fait cette carte dans tes mains et comment as-tu fait le lien entre la carte et ce que tu avais entendu ?

Euh, je pense que Sirius sait comment cette carte est arrivée dans mes mains et …

QUOI ! Tu lui as fait quoi à Lily, t'as quand même pas couché avec elle, et elle, elle s'est tirée dans la nuit avec la carte !

Tandis que la jeune fille répondait d'un regard noir à la parano de James et qu'elle hésitait à approuver cette suggestion pour le faire enrager, Sirius la devança :

Si Cornedrue, c 'est exactement ça, j'ai fait l'amour à Lily dans le même dortoir que toi, sachant que tu es mon meilleur ami et combien tu aimes Lily, fit-il sarcastique et légèrement vexé.

Lily ne pouvait en être sur à cause de la pénombre de la forêt, mais elle aurait juré que James avait rougi de honte, il bafouilla des excuses à son ami qui s'écroula de nouveau der rire.

Bah alors mosieur va nous dire comment la carte est arrivée dans les mains de Lily,dit James.

Cela doit être cette barge de Jenna … Il hésita un instant, disons que nous avons passé la nuit ensemble et qu'elle est repartie dans la matinée pendant que je prenais ma douche.

James siffla et ajouta :

Tu vois ma petite Lily ; on a du retard par rapport à nos amis et …

Disons que non, le coupa Sirius, vous avez plutôt de l'avance étant donné que vous en êtes déjà aux sentiments.

La jeune fille allait répliquer méchamment, mais James la coupa :

Ah bon ? Alors on a sauté une étape importante dans nos rapports…

MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI VOTRE DÉLIRE D'OBSÉDÉ ? Je ne suis pas une fille que tu dois mettre le plus vite possible dans ton lit James, tu le comprends ça ? Tu es arrogant tu …

Lily tu as vu dans l'état que tu es, fit Rémus stupéfait.

La jeune fille vit qu'il ne parlait pas de son énervement et suivi son regard. Un rayon de lune venait en effet de percer l'épaisse couche de feuilles qui se tenait au-dessus d'eux pour dévoiler ses blessures.

James s'approcha d'elle doucement et effleura quelques-unes de ces plaies, certaines étaient très profondes, les morsures de la bête lui avaient arraché de gros bouts de peau et beaucoup de griffure cisaillaient son beau visage.

Lily rencontra les beaux et grands yeux noisette du jeune homme et les trouva soudain tristes et mûrs.

Nous devons rentrer au château, il faut te soigner, fit-il d'un air soudain tendre.

Cornedrue a raison, fit Rémus, tu dois être soigné, même si cela ne reste que des morsures plus ou moins superficielles.

La jeune fille approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle n'avait même pas prêté attention à ses plaies tant les événements s'étaient succédés vite. Cela lui rappela qu'on lui devait quelques explications.

Vous êtes des …

Des animagus, exactes, enfin pas moi, mais James, Sirius et Peter en sont. Comme tu l'as vu, ils se transforment respectivement en cerf, chien et rat.

Ouaip, continua Sirius, et l'inconvénient, bien que nous voyons ça comme un avantage, est que nous ne sommes pas répertoriés en tant que tel.

Ce qui, ajouta James, nous permet une certaine liberté dans Pouddlard et le parc. Sans oublier ceci fit-il en tirant une cape de sa sacoche. Il s'enveloppa dedans et pour la énième fois de la soirée Lily étouffa un cri en voyant James disparaître, avec juste sa tête flottant dans les airs.

Une cape d'invisibilité, dit elle, admirative en touchant le tissu doux, mais c'est plus que rare.

Oui, douce Lily, je crois que tu es maintenant dans la confidence des maraudeurs, contente ? D'un autre côté toutes mes félicitations, tu as presque tout découvert toute seule, fit James sans aucune moquerie dans la voix, ce qui étonna beaucoup Lily.

Je ne dirai rien fit elle sincère en regardant James droit dans les yeux. Quelque chose changea à ce moment entre eux, il venait de s'établir une certaine complicité. Chacun de leurs deux cœurs s'accélérèrent, puis, gênés, ils détournèrent le regard. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des autres.

Aucun sentiment hein … ? fit Sirius coquinement à Lily qui le foudroya du regard tandis qu'un sourire vainqueur se dessinait sur les lèvres de James et que Sirius et Rémus souriaient coquinement. Lily détourna soudain le sujet de conversation se rappelant soudain d'un détail.

Rémus, tout à l'heure tu as dit que tu avais senti ma présence, qu'est ce que cela signifiait ?

Je suis …

Lily coupa soudain Sirius, il y a des choses que l'on ne peut dévoiler ainsi et…

Laisse Sirius, j'ai une entière confiance en Lily, de plus mon instinct me dit que nous serons amené à partir de maintenant à partager beaucoup d'autres moments tous ensemble, il accompagna ses paroles par un regard en biais au couple Lily/James et continua, et je ne veux pas que Lily continue à me côtoyer sans connaître ma vraie nature. Elle l'acceptera ou non, c'est son choix, mais de toute évidence elle ne dira rien…

Rémus, fit-elle d'une voix douce mais à la fois tremblante car elle commençait à être inquiète, dis- moi.

Je suis un loup garou Lily.

Elle ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits et déglutit difficilement. Rémus la laissa assimiler la révélation puis continua.

Je me transforme à chaque pleine lune, James, Sirius et Peter m'aident à rendre ce moment moins pénible sous leurs formes animales.

Lily resta un instant silencieuse puis, remise de son choc, elle dit :

Rémus, cela ne change rien à mes yeux, tu resteras toujours le mec sympa et le seul maraudeur raisonnable… Quoique … , ajouta t-elle avec un sourire coquin.

Merci, fit-il ému en lui rendant son sourire, il était plus que soulagé ; perdre Lily aurait été trop dur.

James lui ne pouvait qu'admirer Lily, elle l'étonnait encore une fois par sa gentillesse, sa compréhension et sa douceur. Cette fille était plus que formidable.

Quant à la jeune fille, elle réfléchissait : les maraudeurs étaient braves. Ils avaient toujours su pour Rémus et l'avaient accepté, tout en gardant son secret. Et pour finir ils risquaient leur vie chaque moi pour atténuer les souffrances de leur ami. Elle les considérait différemment. Derrière leurs masques de gamins immatures, ils devaient faire partie des plus compréhensifs et des plus mûrs de cette école, si l'on considérait les sujets sérieux, bien sûr. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas qu'un simple jeu pour James ? Peut-être l'aimait-il vraiment ?_ Mais t 'es pas bien Lily, depuis quand, te préoccupes tu des sentiments de James ? _Là était en effet la question ; qu'éprouvait elle pour ce beau brun aux yeux noisette ? Elle se rappela tout à coup et pour couronner son estime envers eux qu'ils lui avaient sauvé la vie. À cette pensée, elle poussa un cri.

Les maraudeurs se tournèrent vers elle, affolés.

Qu'as-tu Lily ? Fit James plus qu'inquiet.

Je ne vous ai pas dit merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie ! scandalisa-t-elle. Oh que je suis nulle, stupide, merci, merci, merci ! Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire, fit elle précipitamment en attrapant le premier venu dans ses bras… Elle sentit tout à coup des regards pesant sur elle et se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de _James._ Le jeune homme bien que surprit au départ n'avait pas laissé échapper sa chance néanmoins il ne pu profiter longtemps du doux parfum de la jeune fille car celle-ci se ressaisit mal à l'aise. Comme s'il voulait appuyer la situation Sirius dit de nouveau.

Aucun sentiment hein … ? fit-il encore plus insistant que la première fois. Tous éclatèrent de rire, à l'exception de la jeune fille qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles sans parvenir à foudroyer les Maraudeurs du regard comme elle l'aurait souhaité.

Rémus changea brusquement de sujet pour remettre tout le monde à l'aise, mais aussi pour assouvir sa curiosité.

Tu ne nous a toujours pas dit comment tu avais fait le rapprochement entre ce que tu avais entendu et le mot de passe de la carte.

On va dire que c'est un fameux coup de chance au terme de longues heures de réflexion.

Sacré coup de chance en effet, souligna Sirius.

Le silence retomba.

Elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés au septième (chui pas sure) étage sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Elle s'affola en pensant à l'imprudence qu'ils avaient commise en patrouillant dans les couloirs sans aucunes attention. Elle se ressaisit néanmoins lorsqu'elle réalisa que Peter, muet jusqu'à présent, tenait la carte fermement et la surveillait attentivement tout en les menant à travers les couloirs en évitant tous les obstacles. Elle réalisa aussi que le jeune homme ne les menait pas à la salle commune.

Où va t-on ? fit-elle inquiète à James qui se tenait à sa droite.

Dans un super endroit, c'est notre repère, et le lieu idéal après l'infirmerie pour panser tes blessures, en réalité c'est le lieu idéal pour tout.

Le jeune homme glissa une main autour de la taille de la jeune fille qui hoqueta de surprise mais ne le repoussa pas. Son cœur bâtait la chamade et elle ne comprenait rien.

Ils arrivèrent dans un grand couloir et Rémus se détacha des autres pour faire des allez retour, incompréhensibles aux yeux de Lily, devant un même mur. Elle interrogea James des yeux, mais celui-ci se contenta de lui désigner le mur du menton. Elle regarda, et ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'une porte venait d'apparaître.

Mais … , commença t-elle.

Rentre fit Rémus, on t'expliquera après.

Une fois qu'ils furent entrés et que la porte fut refermée, Sirius s'écria :

Lily, bien venue dans la Salle sur Demande !

La quoi… ?

La salle sur demande répéta James, je l'ai découverte en deuxième année alors que j'essayais d'échapper à Rusard et que je faisais les cent pas devant cette porte.

Elle consiste en quoi exactement ?

Cette salle apparaît une fois que tu es passé devant trois fois en pensant très fort à ce que tu voudrais dedans.

C'est incroyable… dit-elle ébahie. Beaucoup de chose pour Lily étaient incroyables ce soir. Elle remarqua qu'elle ne connaissait en fait strictement rien à son entourage, que cela soit Pouddlard ou les jeunes hommes qui l'accompagnaient.

La jeune fille prit ensuite le temps d'admirer le décor, ou plutôt aurait elle du dire le paysage, car elle se trouvait à l'orée d'un bois, et une superbe clairière s'étendait devant elle, baignée dans la lumière argentée de la lune. Non loin d'elle, des hamacs avaient été dressés entre les arbres qui bordaient la clairière, ainsi que quelque tapis de feuilles à leurs pieds.

James l'y entraîna tandis que Peter et Sirius s'étaient déjà jetés dans les hamacs et que Rémus s'affairait au prés de petits bols. Lorsqu'elle fut plus près elle vit tout un nécessaire de médecine. « Les petits bols » qui se trouvaient être en bois, contenaient différents onguents, et elle aperçut plusieurs rouleaux de bandage.

Assis toi ; on va te soigner, fit James doucement.

N'en profite pas Cornedrue ! lança Sirius moqueur.

Sirius et Peter rirent de bon cœur devant une Lily tout à coup sceptique tandis que Rémus esquissait un sourire amusé et que James répliquait :

Je te revaudrais ça, sac à puces, fit-il joyeux, puis voyant sa Lily douteuse ; écoute Lily, je ne pense pas que cela soit le moment de faire des manières, laisse tomber tes enfantillages, et moi je te jure que je serai sage.

Oh notre petite fleur bleue devient raisonnable, continua Sirius amusé.

Mais tu vas la fermer à la fin sal cabot !

Sirius rit tellement qu'il faillit tomber du hamac et se rattrapa de justesse. Le jeune homme prit une mine boudeuse devant les éclats de rire de ses amis et se tût. Lorsque James se tourna vers Lily, il eut la bonne surprise de la voir déjà installé sur le tapis de feuilles prêtes à recevoir ses soins.

Bon on va désinfecter tout ça et appliqué de l'onguent réparateur magique sur toutes tes plaies et en bander quelques-unes si nécessaires, expliqua Rémus, tandis James le rejoignait.

La jeune fille se laissa donc faire. À son grand trouble ce fut James qui la désinfecta délicatement, et lui mit la crème, tandis que Rémus s'occupait de la finition des potions un peu plus loin. Elle frissonna en sentant les mains du jeunes hommes sur elle, et espéra de tout son cœur qu'il ne remarque pas son trouble. Il la massait délicatement, ses mains allant d'une plaie à une autre.

Mais le jeune homme, bien qu'en le voyant on l'aurait trouvé très à l'aise, n'était pas non plus très bien, ou en fait si, il était très bien, mieux qu'il ne l'avait même jamais été. La peau de Lily était douce et le fait que ses mains découvrent aussi librement son beau corps l'enchantait. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les mains qu'il avait, par inadvertance (vous vous en doutez bien), laisser traîner ces dernières années.

Mais il avait oublié qu'il était toujours observé :

Je croyais que tu ne devais pas en profiter James, fit Sirius railleur.

Tandis que Lily feignait l'indifférence, Sirius se reçut un bol d'onguent en pleine figure. Il sortit de son hamac en trombe :

Ça tu vas me le payer James, lança t-il les poings levés.

Mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par Rémus.

Laisse le, ce n 'est pas le moment de vous battre, on verra ça après.

Oh, excuse moi j'ai failli perturber cette superbe scène romantique, et déranger notre Cornedrue dans ses affaires importantes.

Le jeune homme se reçut de nouveau un bol d'onguent dans la figure, mais à la grande stupéfaction de tous, c'était Lily cette fois la lanceuse.

Oh mais si notre petite préfète commence à défendre son intimité avec James je suis vraiment de trop, se moqua t-il.

Il évita cette fois deux bols d'onguents, venant du couple.

C'est bon, j'ai compris, je vous laisse tranquils, se résigna-t-il sous les rires joyeux des autres, quoiqu'un peu gênés venant du couple.

Rémus avait ramené Sirius à son hamac, et Lily ne vit même pas qu'il était en train de l'y forcer à rester tout en le sermonnant à voix basse.

Euh, tu peux te tourner vers moi, j'ai vu que tu avais une belle entaille partant de la gorge.

La jeune fille s'exécuta. Ils étaient très proches,_ beaucoup trop proches._ Il s'appliqua sur une entaille de sa joue. Il termina, mais ne dit mots. Ses mains s'étaient retirées et ils se regardaient à présent intensément. Elle murmura en baissant la tête

Merci

Ce fut un plaisir, enfin …

Il fut couper par les yeux de la jeune fille qui s'étaient de nouveau plongés dans les siens. Les deux adolescents restèrent ainsi muets un moment. Car, en ce moment les paroles n'étaient d'aucune utilité, les yeux criaient haut et fort ce que le coeur leur dictait. Et chacun se rendit compte de l'amour qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Ils se rapprochèrent doucement, sans se quitter des yeux, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres entrent en contact. Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent. Un baiser qui scella leur amour pour toujours. Puis sous le regard coquin de quatre yeux espiègles, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre sur le doux tapis de feuille.

Les deux observateurs ( Peter dort) ne comprirent pas pourquoi, mais cette alliance les remplissait d'un bonheur qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné, et ils se jurèrent intérieurement qu'ils protègeraient ce couple jusqu'à la mort.

**voiiiilaaaaa!**

**Je la préfère à la première mais c'est mon avis personel. En tout cas merci de vous être donné la peine de la lire et merci d'avance aux revieweurs, si vous êtes vous même écrivain vous comprenez à quel point ça fait plaisir. Vous le savez j'accepte volontier les critiques.**

**Bisouuuusssssss **

**Lilynatou**


End file.
